The post-published German patent application DE 10 2014 205 210 shows a blower housing, on which two connection areas are provided for establishing an electric connection between a blower motor in the space accommodating the motor and an actuating device for a blower comprising such a blower housing on a housing wall of a second housing area, which housing wall surrounds the space accommodating the motor, with an angular offset of 180° in relation to a housing axis and also with an axial offset in relation to one another. Due to the fact that the two connection areas are positioned opposite each other in relation to the housing axis and offset in the axial direction in the axial end areas of the housing wall, it becomes possible to arrange an actuating device to be connected to an opposite connection area in two different connection positions in relation to the blower housing and to connect it to a blower motor positioned in the space accommodating the motor in an electrically conductive manner. The strip conductor elements, which lead away from the two connection areas for electrically contacting a blower motor, are embedded in the material of which the blower housing is made in this prior-art blower housing.